The invention relates to a connection between first and second components, wherein the first component includes a U-shaped fork member having spaced legs with openings in which a bolt connected to the second component is received and locked in position.
Such a connection is used for example in motor vehicles particularly for the connection of a brake pedal to a braking apparatus (master brake cylinder). Since the angle between the brake pedal and the braking apparatus connected thereto changes continuously during actuation of the brake pedal, the connection must be pivotable about an axis which is normal to a plane in which the angle between the brake pedal and the braking apparatus is formed. This pivotability is achieved with the connection of the type referred to above in that the connecting bolt extends co-axially with this pivot axis or forms this pivot axis. In order to form such a connection between the brake pedal and the braking apparatus, the legs of the fork of the one component (for example, the braking apparatus) and the area of the other component which is disposed between the legs include bores through which the bolt extends. The bolt is connected to the braking apparatus and to the pedal in a form-fitting manner so as to be able to transmit forces therebetween. The bolt is secured in the fork for example by splints.
Between the outer diameter of the bolt and the inner diameter of the bore in the brake pedal and also between the outer diameter of the bolt and the inner diameter of the bores in the fork legs of the braking apparatus there is generally some play which in this case is added up. With new control and brake systems in which the brake pedal position represents an important control parameter or with control and brake systems which act on the brake pedal by way of the brake apparatus, such a play in the connection between the brake apparatus and the brake pedal may result in errors or malfunctions. Furthermore, the play in the connection between the brake pedal and the brake apparatus may be the cause for noises, which reduce the travel comfort of the vehicle occupants.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a connection which is free of any play, but which, nevertheless, can easily be established.